Teddy's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Algebra I This basic high school math class takes students through solving linear, exponential and quadratic equations, radicals, basic polynomials, solving systems of equations, exponential growth and decay and graphing slopes of linear inequalities. A graphing calculator will be required for this class. Chinese I This basic conversational Chinese class takes students through reading, writing and speaking the Chinese language. Calligraphy and conversational skills will be taught and stressed in this class. Biology This science class teaches students about biological processes and properties such as cells, genetics, human body, ecology and evolution. Concert Band This ensemble course deals with basic high school wind and percussion techniques as well as the music notation required to perform those techniques. As this is a music course, concert performance and review are required. Literature and Composition Studies This course focuses on literary analysis through myths, poetry, drama, short fiction and novels. Also, proper writing and speaking are important as are basic research skills and correct spelling, grammar and usage skills. PE I This class deals with the fitness techniques of high school students and will focus on Sports, Personal Fitness, Rock Climbing, Adventure Education, CPR and AED. Global Geography This class deals with the geographical aspects of the world through human rights, terrorism, government and more. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses American Literature and Composition This class helps students learn how to analyze fiction and nonfiction literary works written by American authors alike. Speaking and writing skills are stressed as well as reading ones. Geometry This math class involves measuring and naming lines, angles, shapes and solids. Topics include the real number system, geometric inequalities, lines, line segments, rays, angles, parallel, perpendicular and intersecting lines, triangles, distance concepts, polygons, quadrilaterals, solids, perimeter, area, surface area, volume and circles. Right triangle trigonometric ratios are also introduced. A compass, a protractor and of course, a graphing calculator will be required. Chemistry This class takes students through the basics of chemical principles through lecture and laboratory group work. Topics include physical and chemical changes, the periodic table of elements, compounds, mixtures, balancing chemical equations, oxidation, reduction and the properties of elements. Symphonic Band This ensemble course expands upon the topics discussed in Concert Band and like all music performance courses, requires concert performance and review of outside concerts at middle and high school levels. Chinese II This class expands upon the basics learned in Chinese I and deals with more advanced vocabulary in Chinese language. Reading, writing and speaking skills will still be stressed and reviewed. Semester-long Courses Health This class teaches students how to make healthy choices outside of high school. Topics include Death, Birth, Drug Abuse, Sexually Transmitted Diseases and Nutrition. PE II This class is semester-long due to students who don't take it one semester having to fill it with Health. Topics include Fitness Consumerism, Social Dance and Swimming. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required portion of the Driver's Education program as it teaches the rules of the road to drivers and pedestrians alike. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is the optional portion of Driver's Ed. as it teaches students how to drive for real. However, students must take this into consideration in a serious manner andbe able to drive before taking the Behind-the-Wheel Phase! Astronomy This class teaches students about the various stars and constellations and also has a lot of emphasis on their mythologies. Junior Year Year-long Courses Chinese III This course deals with more advanced Chinese vocabulary and calligrapy skills as well as Chinese cultures, history, art, music, architecture and more. Algebra II/Trigonometry This math course deals with advanced algebra topics such as systems of equations with three variables, synthetic polynomial division and complex numbers. Trigonometry topics such as ratios, radians, oblique triangle trigonometry and graphing trigonometric equations and inequalities are also introduced. And as always, possession of a graphing calculator counts. US History This course helps students learn to analyze and interpret historical documents and covers historical impacts on our country such as Native Americans, European Colonization, The American Revolution and others like the 9/11 Attacks on America. PE III This course helps students choose which units they want to take to stay fit in school such as Basketball, Baseball, Swimming, CPR, AED, Rock Climbing, Adventure Education, Body Sculpt and more. Physics This science class teachs students about force, momentum, energy, charge, electricity, magnetism and gravity through lecture and lab work. Be forewarned, think before taking this class as it requires dedication, hard work and responsible study habits! Also, you will need to take Algebra I and Geometry before taking this class if you desire to do so. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This English class serves as a chronological survey of literary works from England from the Dark Ages to the Baroque Period. Writing, reading, listening and speaking skills will also be reviewed. Mythology and Composition This course is one of the required second-semester junior level English choices. It teaches students how to analyze mythological literary works from around the world. Senior Year Year-long Courses Calculus This course is the highest level math course in the college prep high school math strand. It focuses on derivatives, polynomial, trigonometric and logarithmic functions and cubic or higher equations as well as integral equations, inequalities and functions. A graphing calculator is still required for this class though. PE IV This course expands upon the topics learned in PE III in a more strenuous and advanced fashion. Chinese IV This class deals with pre-college level Chinese speaking, reading and writing. This is a highly advanced class, so it should be taken extremely seriously! Semester-long Courses Twentieth Century Literature and Composition This class deals with literary works from the twentieth century onward. It deals with class presentations, quarterly projects and more. The works in this class contain mature content. Philosophic Literature and Composition This class takes students through analysis and review of literary works based on good and evil, truth and lies, freedom and beauty, right and wrong and more philosophical themes. American Government This course teachs students about the politics of America through essays or porjects depending on the teacher. Topics include the Constitution, the three branches of government, crime and punishment, law and safety and Homeland Security. Consumer Economics This class teaches students about responsible money management beyond high school. Topics include housing, banking, purchases, accounting, taxes, the Federal Reserve System and billing. Military History This class takes students through the history of warfare, great military leaders, historical training methods and more military historical features. Senior Foods This class is not for seniors who have previous cooking experience at the high school level. However, it does teach the same basics of cooking as Intro to Cooking teaches freshmen through juniors. A lab fee is going to be needed for this particular course. Category:High School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Teddy's Responsibilities Category:Vital Possessions Category:Teddy's Belongings Category:School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:Personal Possessions